A Vanilla Twilight with You
by FlowersSmellGood
Summary: I wonder what she would think of this? Her thoughts, voice, body language... I want to be able to experience all of that. A Vanilla Twilight song fic. One-shot, LightXHope.


Me and Lightning... Just saying those two words in the same sentence sends butterflies throughout my innards. The way her hair floated above her shoulders... The way her orbs glittered whenever the topic of Serah came... All of it made me fill up with delight. Currently, the whole entire group was resting about a clearing housed in Gran Pulse, our 'Base Camp' as Snow liked to address it. My eyes glanced over at the females, and they rested upon Fang. Her mouth let out a whine, "why can't we just retire here for the day, Lightning?" she asked, sighing rather groggily.

"...Be lazy for all I care," she flatly responded, marching off into the scenery. Fang spoke a curt, "fine."

I arose to my feet hastily, my eyes set on Lightning. My head nodded to the group, and I trailed after the resigned soldier.

* * *

><p>I eventually caught sight of the strawberry-head. "Hey! Wait up!" I called to her, causing her to look back. Lightning gave me a questionable gaze, but then it was replaced by a dull poker face. I managed to get in within 3 feet of her, but before I could even start up a proper conversation, she got out her gunblade. She fled off into battle, and I followed, as usual. Yellow flans were the enemy. The battle was short, for it would only took about a minute to finish. Now, one was still left standing.<p>

"Hope, hit that one!" Lightning dictated to me, pointing her gunblade to the nearby yellow flan. I nodded, attacking the gelatin monster with a swift watera. Thus, ending the battle promptly. I huffed out a large puff of air. Lightning put away her blade, approaching me. I squeezed my lids shut, getting ready for impact. The way I acted in that last battle, I'm surely getting punished.

I felt my hair being ruffled, and I soon heard words of praise, "good. You're getting better."

My cheeks felt rather hot, and I gave her a look that reeked of curiosity. The strawberry-head beamed, her hairs fluttering about in the mild breeze brought by the wind. "Thanks," I replied, returning the grin.

She trotted across the plain that we currently were positioned on, and my feet followed. Her head gazed back at me. "Let's take a break over there, it's getting late," ordered Lightning, beginning to jog over to the chosen destination. I scampered after her, and soon I noticed her form coming into view. I approached the pink-haired swordsman, taking a seat next to her. A sudden breeze breathed over us, and I felt refreshed.

"Phew," she let out, idly whipping her forehead. I glanced upward, and noticed that a large lake was currently right in front of us. The scenery surrounding us was just marvelous. "How about we just camp out here tonight, Light?" I began, "The others will contact us in the morning, and we've been out late at night loads of times, they'll know we're okay."

Her eyes looked quizzical, and her mouth sputtered out a brief, "I don't know..."

My eyes traveled from the lake to her. "See?" My index finger gestured itself over to the sky, implying that nightfall was soon going to approach. "Yeah, I guess night is approaching fast..." she gave in, placing her weapon next to her side.

"Hey! I know what we could do to pass the time!" I proclaimed, eyes widening. Her mouth let out a crude, "what?"

I beamed at her, feeling ecstatic yet anxious. "Let's skip rocks across the water," I suggested, noticing her expression madden from grouchiness. "That's childish," she groaned out, sighing tartly.

"It's not so bad."

Her head shook from left-to-right, sending her hair whooshing with each turn. I felt my cheeks blush feverously as I approached Lightning, offering a hand in the process. She stared at it blankly for a moment, then finally gave in and took my offer, standing up hastily.

I approached the bank of the water pool, picked up a decent looking stone, and made a side tossing motion with my hand. "Throw it just like this," I educated, noticing her do the same as me. Her hand let the rock escape from it, sending it flying. "Ah! But, not too-," but, alas, my efforts were futile, and the stone already collided with the surface of the pool, making a large splash strike me and Light. "Hard..." I finished.

No response came from her, but my ears did catch a slight giggle, later covered up by a cough.

I shook off some liquid from my head. She composed herself back into her natural stature, and shook off some water. She rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Told you. Just a child's game to get wet," she groaned, frowning back to me.

"It's not!" I fought back, making several attempts to get the rock to perfectly skid across the water, but with each try, the wetter I got. I forced myself to continue this activity, then I began to shrug. "I was never good at it in the first place. Don't judge," I defended my rights, settling myself back over to our recent spot, taking a seat beside the aggravated female. Stones in my arms, I continued where I left off.

Lightning's expression softened for a moment. "I guess it was kind of fun to see you get soaked," she admitted, arm reaching over to her side, her eyes taking a gander at her blade. A cloth clutched in her hand, she began to swab the surface of her Gladius.

I elbowed my older companion. "Hey-Light-look that one! I made 3 skips!" I exclaimed, and she scoffed. Lightning stopped buffing her weapon, and set it down, orbs gandering at the lake.

My hand dropped a rock into her's, and she eyed me curiously. "Try," I commanded, cheeks beginning to resemble a ripe plum. She did, and this time her efforts payed off. Lightning made the rock skip a couple times across the water's surface. Lightning's orbs glistened with light, and her face lit up greatly, but she continued being stubborn. "Whatever," she scoffed out. I think she slowly became addicted. She repeated, over and over, and eventually became hooked.

She started up a conversation. "You've been getting loads better; I hope you'll realize that soon." I grinned to myself from the compliment. Light doesn't usually hand those things out willy-nilly. Actually, I haven't really heard her acknowledge me at all in that manner.

Back at camp, everyone would constantly tease me about Lightning, and how our relationship was going, but it doesn't really seem to bother me that much anymore... I've gotten used to it.

My orbs made contact with hers, and I felt my cheeks go even redder. "No I haven't, and if so, it's only because you helped me," I muttered modestly, rubbing my head. Her expression promptly darkened, and her face fell. "Don't get cheeky, you _have_."

I grinned to her, feeling charmed by her words. "It's gotten pretty late, huh?"

"Guess so."

Croaking began to flood throughout my eardrums as 10 minutes passed, and frogs were piling up by the numbers. My mind began to stream with thoughts and questions I could ask her. No one was around, so I could interrogate even the most private things that have been shrouding my thoughts. "Lightning," I began, "how've you been...holding up?"

The pink-head turned to face me. "Holding up?"

"Yeah. Now that-well-you know who turned Serah into crystal...so why aren't you boiling with rage right now...? Lightning, don't you want to get revenge? You know who did that to her, and you're still...happy?"

Her eyes looked puzzled and perplexed. "Why wouldn't I be happy? I have you and the rest of the group." She sighed, and stopped from the activity. "Hope, don't you regret the way that you treated Snow?"

"Well yeah-bu,"

"No buts about the subject, Hope," she interjected. "Evil or not, I don't want to end up going down the same path you did. You helped me out once, don't you remember? Back in Palumpolum? I'd lose sight to those things around me, and maybe, even end up hurting someone else by taking revenge at the moment. In due time, I will, but for now I want to be able to enjoy this time I have with everyone until I cannot, and I have to end everything once and for all with Barthandelus," she smoothly explained, her feet sauntering themselves back towards her original seat.

My mouth let out a giggle. Of course she would answer with something like that.

Night was indeed approaching at a fast rate, and I found myself beginning to clutch my knees up to my chest. "Do you think they're looking for us...?" I asked, now noticing that Ms. Farron was already nodding off. "Mhm," she moaned out, getting into a sleeping pose. But still, she remained alert for any attacks or ambushes made by enemies. I did the same. "You know, this was fun," I spoke, but no feedback followed.

* * *

><p>Lightning Farron; a harsh, dictating, female soldier, now currently, falling into a deep slumber right before my eyes. I glanced upwards, taking in the mesmerizing scenery before me. Stars fluttered about the sky, filling every aspect. The stars' light shone down on her face, making her seem heavenly from their glow.<p>

_The stars lean down to kiss you..._

My eyes widened as her form tossed and turned in her sleep. My self control was the only thing stopping me from going over there and...Touching her.

. The lake before us lay undisturbed, no ripples on it's surface whatsoever. The nighttime sky housed many colors, making my stomach leap upwards. The tar color of night was brightened greatly by the immense luminosity of white lights.

_And I lie awake, and miss you... Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

A yawn escaped from my inner quarters, making my eyes water, saddening me greatly... Maybe I should go to sleep, too? Light's already asleep, why can't I? My orbs floated about her frame. My heartbeat quickened. Her body...so fit. She was so...developed. I yearn for her touch. I began to feel sweaty, and nervous... but I shouldn't. She's asleep, Hope.

_'Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me..._

But what if she isn't. Lightning's always been known for her surprises... Her chest raised up and then back down again. It repeating said action several times. Light's not a cyborg, she needs her sleep, too. But, should I wake her up...? She's missing this. Would Lightning be dazzled from this scenery, or would she just complain?

_I'll send a postcard to you, dear, 'cause I wish you were here._

I continued gawking at her form, and before I knew it, the sky started resembling a light periwinkle. She would enjoy this, but no, she's even more beautiful when she's asleep. The grass cushioned the both of us, and I found myself urging to get closer to Lightning with each second passing.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you..._

I wonder what she would think of this. Her thoughts, voice, body language... I want to be able to experience all of that.

_But it's not the same without you..._

I want to talk to her.

_Because, it takes two to whisper quietly. _

But still, her face, it's never been this calm. Her creamy-white features, long legs, and her plump, glossy lips. I want all of it. All to myself. Even her attitude. I don't want anyone to be able to look at her except for me.

_The silence isn't so bad..._

My orbs eyed the stars longingly. Just looking at their appearance makes your heart melt, but Light...she makes it turn into goop. Her features looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling every now and then, her hand silently resting upon the emerald-shaded grass, and even her head balancing from side-to-side. I returned back above me. My hand reached at the sky, trying to capture one of the vibrant lights, but my efforts ended up being futile. My hands were so much smaller than her maturely-developed ones.

_'Til I look at my hands, and feel sad... _

What would it be like if we held hands?

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

Her actions calmed me, and the occasional nose twitch made me snicker.

_I'll find repose in new ways..._

Her whole appearance allowed me to find restoration, and I rebuilt my urge to resist waking her. This whole entire L'Cie thing; it's kept me from finding any comfort. Going from my homely Cocoon to the untamed Pulse surely has put my life into a whirlpool. Fighting monsters was a constant burden, and often times, I wished I could be stronger from just something as effortless as wishing. Lightning taught me that you have to take action, and make those things into reality, though.

_Though, I haven't slept in two days..._

I began to feel myself shiver, and I just noticed the cool of the night's wind. The memories that we all spent together… Me, Snow, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, and of course our leader, Lightning. I felt my cheeks flame as I remembered my cowardly self, and how Lightning treated me. I felt myself cool down as I recalled the death of my mother...

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

Her sword still remained at her side, glistening with the light given from the stars. Her peachy-pink locks wisped in the breeze, tickling her face teasingly. My eyes wandered themselves back upwards, and I went back to gazing at the star show.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight..._

I always remembered how she would take ages to get back to camp, and always with the same, common excuse of, "I was training." My day of adventuring throughout Pulse always seemed to brighten whenever she returned.

_I'll sit on the front porch all night..._

Lightning... You'll never know how much you mean to me, or how your cold, but then again, warm attitude makes me feel at ease.

_Waist-deep in thought of you, because when I think of you..._

Mom.

_I don't feel so alone..._

Dad.

_I don't feel so alone..._

Palumpolum.

_I don't feel so alone._

I felt my eyes grow moist, and I blinked feverently to hide my tears away. Lightning's helped comfort me through those rough times...

_As many times as I blink..._

Her crystal-blue eyes.

_I'll think of you...tonight._

Her strawberry-blonde hair...

_I'll think of you tonight._

I moved closer, and closer, and before I had even fully comprehended what I had done, I felt her lips mesh with mine. Her azure orbs fluttered abruptly, and my gut sunk.

_When violet eyes get brighter..._

Her eyes locked with mine, and I felt...her lips...dancing back. My stomach lightened, and it seemed that all of my hardships had been resolved in a single instant.

_And heavy wings grow lighter..._

Lightning's mouth tasted of strawberries and peppermints, and just the thought of being able to explain her taste was just...enervating. I felt, awake, thrilled, and rather excited. Her plump lips brushing up against mine, the entrancing scent of her strawberry locks, and this enthralling scenery. All of this for me.

_I'll taste the sky, and feel alive again..._

Everything else seemed so distant, now, so unimportant. Nothing could take my mind off of her. Nothing.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you._

I couldn't believe it. Light was actually kissing back. I never thought that I would be of her standards. The way I acted back at the beginning, that attitude I showed her, I wish I could just whisk it all away.

_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past..._

What if something like this happened then? Would she react the same? Or, maybe... Would she still feel unknowing of my personality...?

_I'd whisper in your ear...,"oh darling, I wish you were here."_

Her lips were so glossy and soft, making me crave them more and more with each minute. I let up, and lay hovering above her form. Sapphire eyes stared into emerald, and she idly whispered, "Hope?" I immediately backed off, and returned back to the grassy plain. Lightning's cheeks promptly began to match her hair color, and I found my cheeks doing the same exact thing. "U-uh..." my mouth stuttered. Her lips curved into a beam. My flaming cheek felt caressed, and my eyes caught her pecking at it.

"Go to sleep."

The End (Just for you AssasinZAssasin).

* * *

><p>Guess who's updated? Yeah, me~, and with a song fic., too! *Squeals* This was done for vanelo159 and Reading-and-Bubbling's contest! No flames, please, it's my first song fanfiction! I'll be out with a new chappie for A Chance for Romance soon!<p> 


End file.
